


Family Recipe

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cooking, Gen, HobbitAdvent, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot cocoa on a snowy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Recipe

* * *

The card was written in Belladonna's youthfully tidy, looping hand, the ink hardly faded for all it had been written before Bilbo had been born. Frodo followed the directions assiduously, being particularly careful not to spill any of the powdery ingredients from their wax-paper packets.

> One level spoonful cocoa powder, (gillyflower spoon)  
>  One heaping spoonful sugar (same spoon)  
>  Two cloves (only one clove for Bungo!), a sprinkle of ground nutmeg, the same of ginger. (Alspice, juniper or mint are good too, but only one at a time!)  
>  —This is per mug. If making for many, (more than three), do a panful.  
>  Enough milk, cream.  
>  Make a paste of the dry ingredients while the milk is heating, then add the two together and heat until just before it boils. Serve with whipped cream.

Bilbo pronounced the concoction a splendid success, when Frodo brought the tray over to the table by the window, and they sat together, sipping, watching the snow flurries outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Advent day 10, prompt Hot Chocolate. The recipe is based on the one I got from my mother.
> 
> Picture is from [](http://www.freshtart.com/tag/minnesota-monthly)


End file.
